Poisonous
by Mistress Koko
Summary: I feel a sort of poison whenever I am with you, but I don't think I have ever come to realize it before. I don't know what you are doing to me.  Rated T just in case


**{So this is a one shot that I had the idea for for like a month or two now. Finally just finished it tonight, actually. I hope you all enjoy, and the ending all depends on your point of view, really. Reviews and critiques would be appreciated, thank you~}**

**{Disclaimer}****: I do not own Harvest Moon, or any characters in this story.**

* * *

**Poisonous**

It doesn't help that her hair reminds me of the shining sun whenever I catch her jumping from hill to hill. It doesn't help that her voice rings like a harmonious bell when she speaks. And it certainly doesn't help when being stared down by those striking violet eyes.

"Lloyd?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were listening to me. Stop daydreaming about the bazaar and listen to me for once!" I could see a small pout form along her face, and I smiled.

"I wasn't thinking about the bazaar."

"That's a new one. 'Cause I know you won't shut up about it every time I come to talk to you!" she teases me with her light laughter.

"Well, the bazaar _is_ important Gretel. After all, it's-"

"'What keeps this town afloat!' I know I know! Like I don't hear that enough from Felix as it is!"

We both share a laugh as we were staring at the river in front of us, our usual spot behind my house near the waterfall. Gretel wasn't like most girls in the town, but she does have a lot of similarities to most of them. She was hard-working, sort of like how Freya is; but than again, I don't really know the brunette too well. She was clumsy like Daisy; or at least that's what Angelo would tell me whenever he passed by to sketched the windmill. She could be rather blunt and haughty, like Antoinette; the young blunette whom I always see with Dirk. And she was incredibly friendly towards everyone, like Sherry.

Yet Gretel held her own person, despite her similarities with the girls in town; she was emotionally weak, and would cry at every little thing that would happen. Most would probably find that troubling or even pestering; I strangely find it endearing, but even _I_ can't say it's not annoying from time to time. She was quite bossy, and would demand and expect things out of people; an example was shown just before, when she yelled at me for "daydreaming about the bazaar." And she didn't like hard work too much; her farm is fine, but she doesn't always work on it everyday like she should.

Everyone would look at these as flaws; yet I never really noticed.

"Hey Lloyd."

"Yes Gretel?"

"I think I forgot to water my trees again..."

"'Forgot' or _forgot_?" I asked with a slight chuckle as she glared me down with those dangerous violet eyes of hers.

"I _forgot_. I was in such a rush this morning to get some materials, I didn't even take my watering can to remind myself!"

"Materials? For what?"

"Something." A smirk was suddenly written across her face as I gave off a puzzled look. I blinked and kept staring at her.

"And this something is...?"

"A secret! A really _big_ secret!"

Normally I don't pry into secrets; if it wasn't meant to be told or shared, why dig anymore than needed? Yet I felt the urge to continue to press on.

"I'm your friend Gretel. I've been your friend and your mentor since you first moved here." Memories of when Gretel first arrived and how we met started to flood my mind. I remember hearing grunting sounds from the empty farm lot and went to go see what was up, when I found Gretel trying to axe a tree down since she thought it was "in the way of her light." I've been helping her ever since, as it was pretty obvious to us who couldn't handle a farm without a little advice.

"But a secret is a secret! And you know I can't spill a secret~."

That was slightly a lie, as she would tell Daisy _anything_, as the two girls seemed to be the closest friends in the entire town. Not to mention she practically started a rumor on me liking Sherry; which _use_ to be true, until I eventually realized that she wasn't as... interesting as I thought her out to be. She will always be my flower princess though, strangely enough.

"...Lloyd! You're daydreaming again!"

"Oh. Sorry." I mumbled as she gave me a look that clearly said she was upset. I sometimes wondered how me and Daisy could handle such a woman as Gretel herself; then I remember that it's because she isn't always like this.

"It's alright," she sighed. "I wanted to go swimming in the river anyway. Wanna join me this time or spy on Sherry?"

I saw her wink with a combination of a giggle, as she pointed to where Sherry was now standing. I glared at Gretel, still upset that she accidentally spread that rumor, as she only waved me off with her hand.

"Stop being such a tight ass and swim with me then!"

I sighed. I was about to protest when Gretel had removed her usual pink midriff sweater, white dress with pink animals printed on them with blue capris and was only left with her purple and pink hat and a simple white two piece that really couldn't be called a bikini.

Normally I watched Gretel swim as I stayed on land and thought about what to sell on the next bazaar or what prices to range my items on, but something told me to go in with her today.

"So you coming or what?" she asked as she placed her hat on top of her clothes, which were piled underneath a tree nearby.

"Fine. But only because your stupid rumor isn't true and I don't want to be teased at for 'spying on Sherry'."

"Whatever you say Turban boy, just get in!" Her voice faded as she ran closer towards where the river and waterfall connected, and jumped right in. I let another sigh out as I went back to my house and changed out of my usual heavy attire into a simple pair of black swimming shorts.

When I had returned back to where Gretel had jumped in, I found her frantically looking through the water, going up and down, up and down, as if she was looking for some sort of treasure. I couldn't help but be confused as whether to laugh or be worried.

"What are you doing?" I asked when she came up once more, herself turning to face me as she puffed out her cheeks for air.

"Small coins! I found a few in the river by the center of town the other day and wondered if they were any by here. I need a few more."

"Small coins? Those are hard to come by." I stated as I calmly got in the river, Gretel then swimming towards me.

"I know. But I need 'em!"

"For that secret of yours?"

She nodded and dove right under once more, swimming through the river to find the coins. I stood there for a while, watching her try her hardest to find some, and I couldn't help but find this scene amusing; it just seemed so natural to me. I could only wonder as to why she needed some, when I heard a small shriek fill the air. My red eyes widen in fear when realizing it's Gretel's voice, until she broke surface and started dancing in her spot.

"I found one, I found one!"

I let out a breath I have been apparently holding as she swims closer, her blonde hair flowing in the water and her violet eyes sparkling with excitement; I smiled.

When she was close enough, she brought up the small golden coin, as if it were a prize she had won. I could see the gold shine with the light from the sun, and the little star etched right on it.

"It's a small coin all right." I state the obvious as Gretel clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes.

"What?"

"Thank you Caption Obvious!"

I glare at her for giving me such a ridiculous nickname, as she responds back with water splashing my face. I blink, rub my eyes, thankful that my glasses are not on for they would have been in the way, and splash her back; a full smirk on my face.

"Nicknames are rude Gretel."

She looks at me with this face filled with shock and anger, when suddenly water comes in contact with my face like a flash. I hear a laugh fly through the air, and feel the water ripple as she swims towards me. My body seems to freeze when I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. Let me make up to you?"

Oh no. I wasn't falling for this again. Gretel pulled the same trick on me before, when she made me trip one time while in a race. I was knew what was coming next. But I couldn't move. I did not know _why_, but with her hand planted on my shoulder like that- barely real but I can still feel it there- I could not move.

She wrapped her free arm around my waist, and pulled herself _much_ closer than before; closing any gap we had between ourselves. I felt my throat close up, my entire body frozen in place while heat rushed to my face. Gretel then moved her face closer to mine, and I gulped. I moved my head back, but as it would turn out, she wasn't aiming for what I had thought; no, instead of her face coming closer to mine, her face grew closer to my neck.

This was bad. _Really_ bad. I had to find some way to move, but every time I tried to tell my body to inch away, practically _yell_ at myself to make some sort of distance between me and her, no nerves would listen and everything just stayed frozen. I shut my maroon colored eyes tight, bracing myself for whatever "thing" she was about to do to me, as I could feel her breath closer then before. And then...

My body could move. Or in fact, my body was _forced_ to move, as I felt myself being pushed underwater by two hands. I felt the hands then release me, leaving only the water to drape around me. I wasn't too far below the water, so I jumped up, and found Gretel giggling to herself.

"You were blushing."

I coughed for air, and heard her comment a bit later than I should have. I was blushing? At what? Then I remembered what led me to be suddenly underwater.

She tricked me. Again.

"I'm getting out." I grumbled loud enough for her to hear as I swam towards the shore, carefully leveling my body so I would get out without accidentally falling in. I knew she was swimming towards me; waves were being formed where I was going. When I got out of the water, I looked at Gretel, suddenly regretting ever doing so. She was frowning; but more than that, she looked hurt. _Genuine_ hurt. I sighed.

"What?"

"You're really going to leave?" her voice was low, and I could see her lips wavering, her eyes about to bleed tears. I felt my heart break a bit, and I frowned. What kind of effect did this woman have on me?

* * *

After our little bath in the river, we dried up and headed towards the town's center. We were going to Joan's Cafe, so we could have something warm to drink and possibly a nice little meal.

It was currently the afternoon, as the sky was starting to paint itself a nice shade of orange and pink, as we started near the bridge.

"Oh hey look, it's Ivan!" Gretel called out as I spotted a young man with light brown hair coupled with violet colored eyes was walking along the river, nearing the bridge. Gretel started waving at him when he noticed us, and he seemed to call her over. She complied, as I frowned. I watched them talk as Ivan wore this smile of victory; I didn't understand why until Gretel walked back to me and waved good bye to Ivan, with a strange look on her face. It was like a mixture of confusion, sorrow and content.

"What's with your face?" I asked, her look only getting more confused with my question.

"Excuse me?"

"Your face looks strange after talking to him. What did he say?"

"Oh." Gretel said, understanding. She thought back to her conversation with Ivan, and pursed her lips together. "He asked me out to dinner with him at his place tomorrow."

My left eye twitched for a second until I stopped it, as I stared at her with an indescribable look on my face. We got closer to the cafe as I thought of what she told me. Ivan had asked her to have dinner with him. I wasn't sure if I liked that; and I certainly wasn't sure as to _why_ I didn't.

We had gotten to the cafe, myself ordering Mint Tea with Curry Bread as Gretel ordered Chamomile Tea (the only tea she states to drink) with some chocolate cookies. We took our seats, and started eating.

As I ate, I still couldn't get what Gretel told me out of my head. I didn't know why it bothered me so much, but I wouldn't think of Ivan to be Gretel's kind of guy. I don't know, maybe I'm just... over thinking, I would presume.

Or even hope.

"You've been quiet ever since I told you what Ivan said." Gretel mumbled while sipping her tea. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You've..." she started slowly, with hand movements, as to make sure I got what she said. I have a feeling she was teasing me. "Been... quiet."

"Well I'm currently trying to eat."

"Not the point. I meant on our way over and waiting for the food."

"You know I'm quiet sometimes." I shrugged at her while taking a bite out of my leftover bread.

"Suspiciously quiet after telling you that Ivan asked me out?" She questioned while biting into her cookies. Despite her strange behavior, she was always delicate when eating; she would took small bites at her food, and would try to appear lady-like.

"Well what am I suppose to say?"

"'Oh that's interesting Gretel' or 'Good for you' or something, I don't know."

"Well it took me by surprise." I said honestly, finishing whatever I had left on my plate.

"What? You're saying that Ivan wouldn't ask out a girl like me?" Gretel glared me down haughtily with burning eyes.

"Not what I said. Just... I thought he liked Freya was all."

"Well apparently, he likes me." Gretel stated with confusion written all over her face once more. She sighed and drank her tea.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I like him that way, so I'm confused if I should go or not. I told Ivan I'd have an answer for him tomorrow before he goes to work." she pursed her lips again, while staring intensely at her tea.

Silence had fallen into our small table as she ate her food and I sipped my tea. The silence was something I always liked, never minded, but today, it felt unnerving, judging. I didn't like it, truth be told. But then, it was broken, by a question I thought I would never hear.

"Do you think I should go?"

I'm shocked. Did she just ask me if she should go? I gulped, feeling nervous. I wasn't sure what to tell her. Personally, I didn't want her to; and I still didn't have an answer as to why for that matter. On the other hand, she seems genuinely confused to this, so I wasn't sure what to say.

Oh Harvest Goddess, what did I get myself into?

"Well um," I started, feeling a bit of heat go to my face. "I... don't know. It's more... your choice?" I said, or more coughed out, as I attempted to give her a nervous smile. She frowned at me, and sighed.

"That doesn't help Lloyd." she shook her head and drank what I assumed was the last of her tea, since she had actually put the cup down on the table.

I felt my insides knot themselves into a terrible tango of sorts as I kept thinking on what to tell her. The time was slowly killing me with how long this silence had kept going on, and my confusion only made me feel sick. I didn't know what to do; I didn't want to do _anything_. Except maybe...

"Lloyd?" her bell like voice snapped me out of my sickening thoughts and I looked at her, still showing a face of distress.

"Yeah?"

"...Maybe I shouldn't have told you." I heard her whisper, her face was down, until she brought it back up with a fake smile.

"I'm gonna go."

"But wa-"

"It's okay Lloyd." Another fake smile. "I'm just gonna ask Daisy for some advice is all. She might know more than you, after all..."

"Gretel..." I whispered as she got up to leave. I got up right after, but she only flashed me back a strange looking smile; one that is completely fake and plastic that only sent horrific chills down my spine out of fear that it really was fake. I went for her arm, to grab it and pull her back down to her seat, but she only resisted and grew a wider smile.

"Bye Lloyd!"

Before I could even react, she waltzed right out the door, probably on her way to the Hotel, right this second, as she left me there alone, my mouth hanging open in confusion.

* * *

All I could hear was the sound of the crickets chirping, the waterfall's flood crashing in the limitless bank below, and the drumming of my thoughts as all I could see in my mind's eye was _her_. To tell the honest truth, I did not know _why _my mind was still stuck on her. It almost upset me to a degree as to why I would not know.

I looked down to the river, seeing my own reflection along with the moon and the stars painted across the dark sky. I could see my somewhat long, and ink like black hair down, the turban off, with my glasses slipping off my nose as my blood like eyes had a distant look in them. I unconsciously grabbed a small rock from my side and threw it to the lake, as to ripple the image of myself that was in it; I was disgusted with it. Why was I?

Because she didn't seem to approve of it.

I growled at that thought. Why would it matter? Why did it hurt so much to even _assume_ that? Why... Why did I _care_ of what _she_ thought?

Why it because she was my friend? Because she had helped me through so much, and I felt like I owed her? Because she was a very revengeful person when she wanted to be? Or maybe...

I growled again, much louder and with much more force than before, as I grabbed another rock and threw it into the lake as well. I got up, and kicked the dirt and grass around me in anger. I was _upset_, I was _jealous_, I was _furious_, I was _bitter_; but more importantly?

I was _poisoned;_ poisoned by _her._

I do not know how she did this to me, how I could compare to what was happening inside of me to _poison_, but that was that. But I wanted to know _what_ she did to me.

I took one last look at the rippling water, my image in it still not perfect from the waterfall, but I gave a slight smile. She may not approve of this image, she may approve of Ivan's, or of another man's, but you know who does approve it? _I_ do. And with that last thought, my heart still slightly clutching inside my chest, I walked back to my house, ready to sleep for the night as it was already getting late.

* * *

"KNOCK KNOCK! Wake up sleepy head! I brought something!"

I wasn't sure if it was the sound of bells or of rain that could have waken me up so quickly. But I had gotten out of bed as fast as I could, yelling out a grumble for being forced awake.

"HEEEELLLLOOOOOOO?"

"Oh _relax_!"

It wasn't like me to sleep in like that, I'm always the first to awake in the whole village, but then my dream of last night flashes back into my mind, and I realize why I had kept sleeping. I frowned at this realization; I had a dream of Gretel.

After finally getting ready, I opened the door to find that it _was_ raining, and that Gretel was standing right outside, completely drenched from the downpour. I sighed at her stupidity.

"What? I don't own an umbrella!"

"Or a brain, apparently."

"Oh quiet you!" she stomped in mock fury and I couldn't help but smile a tad bit. She brightened more than before and came in before I even invited her; a habit of hers. She made herself comfortable on my small table in my kitchen and couldn't stop squirming in her spot; she seemed excited about something.

"Why won't you sit still?"

"Do you know what today is?" she asked me, her eyes glistening and I gulped; if I didn't look away, I'd be trapped in those eyes of hers forever.

"To-Today's Tuesday..."

I saw her roll her eyes, breaking me from the spell they bounded me in, and I let out a small, hidden sigh of relief. She giggled and went for her bag, jumping in her seat as she did.

"Today is someone's birthday~." she said with such a cheerful chirp I couldn't help but move towards her; her positive attitude radiating off of her. I took a seat right across from her, and her eyes widen with great delight, and she gasped excitedly.

"Get ready Lloyd~. I got the most _perfect_ birthday present!"

I couldn't help but smirk at this; she had gotten me something. And that secret she was telling me about yesterday, was about _today_. I mentally slap myself in stupidity, but yet I felt that I kept a goofy grin on my face at this assumption. Gretel actually got me something for my birthday, something _no one else_ has done before; not even Sherry or Felix.

Then she squealed with excitement as she pulled out a large, golden coin from her bag. My eyes widen almost as large as the con itself, as she placed it carefully on the table. I slowly went for the coin, my fingers softly grazing the surface. It was smooth and cold, yet I could easily feel the star pattern etched into it. My mouth shaped like an o as I stared at my present with great amazement; this certainly is quite "perfect."

"Gretel..."

"You like it, no? It took me _forever_ to get the right amount of coins and gold and so many _tries_ to just the perfect size! I remember how you told me that Gold Coins were you favorite from a town you visited back in the mainland, but they're so rare to find, so I just thought I'd make one myself! I had to ask around, but I was able to do it! You do like it, right?"

I took my deep gaze off the coin and stared intently into Gretel's poisonous, violet eyes. I smiled at her; the biggest, yet most awkward, smile I could muster.

"It's perfect. Thank you Gretel."

Then she frowned. I don't understand, why is she frowning? Did I do something wrong?

"What's wrong?"

"That's it? 'Thank you'? No, 'Oh, Gretel! This is outstanding!' or 'Gretel, this is simply wonderful!'? Just a 'thank you'?"

Now it was my turn to frown at her.

"That's the problem?"

"Yes Lloyd! I worked _hard_ on this and that's all you _give me_?" Her bell like voice quivered, broke, and I saw tears pricked her eyes. Did she _really_ expect a grand display of gratitude from me? I'm not a very showing person, she should know this by now.

"You should know that... showing my feelings is hard. I really am thankful for the present Gretel, honest. I'm... breathless."

I heard her sniffle a bit, herself wiping her own tears away as she looked at me. Her eyes looked bright again, and she sniffled just once before asking, "You really mean that?"

I nodded at her, not having any words to describe the way I feel. I took her hand in mine, rubbed the back of it with my thumb, and smiled my awkward smile at her.

"I really do. You're the greatest person I know and this is," I pursed my lips for a moment to think of how to put my next sentence together. "This is the _best_ present I ever had."

Gretel wiped her eyes and nose one last time before smiling her wide smile back at me. Something inside me swelled and exploded all over my body in a wave of strange tingles. I squeezed her hand to reassure her that I was being truly sincere.

"Thank you Lloyd. I'm glad you love it!"

I couldn't help but pull out that goofy grin once more, but then something went off in the back of mind, making my stomach turn in painful knots. The remembrance of Ivan asking Gretel to a date made me feel sickeningly ill once more. I frowned deeply, and Gretel noticed.

"Is something bothering you?"

I shook my head, taking my hand away from hers, feeling the knots grow stronger and the tingles leaving.

"Nothing, just that I hadn't had much sleep last night."

"That explains why you slept in today."

I could only nod in response to her answer. That wasn't the truth, but I wasn't going to start now on the poison she was starting to spread throughout my entire body. And when I offered her breakfast, and went to go make some, I started to think; think about what Gretel and Daisy had talked about when she ran out of the cafe yesterday, and if they came up with a decision. Is Gretel going to go on that date of hers? That was my biggest worry. And I was sure that it wasn't because I was jealous of Ivan, not at all; but I believe that it was the fear of realization that one day, Gretel's poison will fill my entire body and soul, making her leave me forever before I would succumb to the ill fate of what is meant to come.


End file.
